Mundanity
by Amilyn
Summary: Sarah Jane saw amazing things out there, "and then I was back to bills, bus tickets, burst pipes..." Drabbles. No content to warn for.
1. Homeless

Homeless

Homeless

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

The train clattered south from Aberdeen, the shuddering more like the TARDIS than Sarah expected. Technologies so different should feel...different.

The landscapes were dually familiar. Ancient stones and structures resembled Exxilon, Scotland, or Karn. Moors recalled London 10,000 years hence. Forests reminded her of Renaissance Italy and Zeta Minor. Rolling hills shifted in her mind to the razed surfaces of Mars, Kastria and Skaro.

Cottages and apartments streamed past. Travelling with the Doctor she'd seen so few homes the concept had become alien. Her forehead against the cold window, she knew home might elude her, might be always moving.


	2. Backwater Planet

Backwater Planet

Backwater Planet

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Sarah wondered that she could start with manual typewriters and other journalists racing for public phones and advance to faxes, mobiles, internet, mobiles with internet... The rapid changes frustrated her; she itched for more, always more.

The first time she wrote an entire story on-scene and submitted it to her editor with the push of a button in her handheld, she grinned for hours. Definitely more like it.

Perhaps Earth would advance to a point where she'd feel a bit less out of place, where others could begin to imagine possibilities that had, for a time, been commonplace to her.


	3. Starlight

Starlight

Starlight

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Sarah could occasionally lose herself in the adrenaline of investigations that brought limited variety to late nights.

She no longer stopped on country roads to gaze at the night sky; the earthbound panorama made her cry.

She couldn't stop herself looking up, though cloud cover brought disappointment and claustrophobia, though London's smog dimmed the galaxy's splendour.

Sometimes she could glance up and almost pretend the muted pinpoints were something entirely different to the stars she'd once seen up-close in unshrouded majesty, could almost see their beauty. Sometimes she could pretend she wasn't disappointed with the monotonous arrangement of familiar constellations.


	4. Debating Realism

Somewhat Useful

Debating Realism

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Sarah Jane Adventures_ for Wiliqueen, who requested: Maria, Luke, Clyde; Narnia

ooo

"--not only that, but the animals _talk_."

"Yes, that's part of the magic!" Maria insisted, casting Luke a pleading look.

"It's _lame_."

"How do you know animals _don't_ talk to each other?"

"In English?" Clyde's lip curled up.

"There could be planets where animals talk English."

"It's not very likely; the formation of human speech requires complex coordination of facial, throat, and tongue muscles, as well as vocal cords with a range--" Luke trailed off at their giggles.

"You win," Clyde said as Maria beamed. "I didn't think we'd get to the alien bit before he joined in."


	5. Still Not Rare

Still Not Rare

by Amy L. Hull, amilynh at comcast dot net

For Cereta's Grading Hell Theater, idea by Merlin Missy

Drabble, referencing the Yuletide Fic Exchange

ooo

"Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith intoned, "an anomaly has appeared."

She didn't look up. "What kind of anomaly?"

"Another file has appeared in the archive."

"Are there any other disturbances in time?"

"Not that I can see, Sarah Jane."

Sarah set down the controller and screwdriver and peered over her glasses. "That's the sixth one. Has anyone noticed?"

"It does not appear so."

"All right. Thank you, Mr. Smith." She sighed. "Such a _child_. K9, I need you to send a message. Tell the Doctor he can't keep going back to 2003 and adding _Harry Potter_ stories. It's still _not rare_."

ooo


	6. Plausible Deniability

Plausible Deniability

by Amy L. Hull, amilynh at comcast dot net

ooo

_Wormhole Extreme!_ triggers Sarah's journalistic instincts. Nothing so ridiculous would get U.S.A.F. sanctioning.

Not unless they have something to hide.

The leading astrophysicist on wormholes, since John Crichton disappeared over a year ago, is Major Samantha Carter. Her dossier is suspiciously thin.

"Deep space radar telemetry?" Sarah scoffs.

K9, monitoring Cheyenne Mountain, detects energy surges that correspond to tiny seismic shifts.

Thus armed, Sarah schedules an interview.

She reaches past the SPs as they escort her out. Major Carter takes her card, all cool professionalism.

They're playing with fire, and Sarah sees Carter knows it.

"Daleks. Cybermen. Call me then."

ooo


	7. It's Me Again

It's Me Again

by Amy L. Hull (for Yahtzee63)

ooo

"Mickey told me you do this. Change, I mean."

"Yes. It would get tiresome, don't you think? Nine hundred years with one face?"

Martha wrinkled her nose. "This you is a bit rag-tag."

"Should I be insulted?"

Mickey rounded the corner. "Did you find the Chumlap?"

"Better."

"Ah!" The Doctor kissed air by Mickey's cheeks.

Mickey jerked back. "Who's...oh no. It's you."

"Me, yes, definitely me. Delightful to see you! What was that about Chumlaps?"

Martha pushed him aside, fired. It thudded in a cloud of feathers.

The Doctor gaped, "But..."

"Tranquilizer darts. Couldn't risk mussing your bow-tie, could we?"

ooo

~end~

ooo


End file.
